


Pleasant Memory

by OpenLion



Series: Open Lion's MK One Shots [5]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Memories, Open Relationships, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Jacqui wakes up from an intense dream with her husband and lover. Too horny to go back to sleep she needs the perfect memory to satisfy her, fortunately she has just the one...
Relationships: Cassie Cage/Jacqui Briggs/Takahashi Takeda, Jacqui Briggs/Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs/Takahashi Takeda
Series: Open Lion's MK One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834729
Kudos: 18





	Pleasant Memory

Jacqui woke up slowly, her dream still playing crystal clear in her mind.

She hadn’t had a dream like that in a while. Since marrying Takeda and becoming Cassie’s ‘fuck buddy,’ with frequent nightly visits her sex life was fairly active. Her dreams therefore, were often unremarkable unless she was having a rare nightmare, or as the case was tonight, a wet dream.

In her dream, she’d been with Takeda and Cassie at the same time. That would never happen in her real world, but the dirtiest depths of her mind had been eager to entertain the idea of being with her husband and oldest friend. She’d rode her husband hard as she moaned his name and begged him to fill her with cum. Cassie was behind her, fondling her breasts with delicate hands, kissing her and stealing delightful and delicate moans from her lips.

Her core tightened.

She knew she wouldn’t be getting back to sleep anytime soon so she shifted her position in her bed, lying on her back and drifting her hand towards her waist. Not wanting to rush into it, she just gently tapped at her hip bone, getting closer and closer to her rapidly heating womanhood as she tried to decide what she’d like to think of as she mastrubated.

Maybe a time with Takeda, the time where he’d fucked her doggy and filled her to the brim with cum. No, that would just make her miss him more, since it had been months since he was last with the special forces. She’d have a hard time visualising it in satisfying detail anyway as she was too busy being ruined by his cock to think and speak straight. The thoughts tempted her, visions of her husband breeding her tried to drag her hands towards her core but she resisted.

She could definitely think of a time with Cassie, since they’d fucked just last week. It had been one of the best times they’d had since agreeing to an open relationship, Takeda more than happy to let his wife share a bed with her best friend.

Just remembering last week, something in her clenched, that time it was then.

She quickly got up and walked over to her sink, washing her hands quickly but thoroughly, so that they’d be clean once she really started to go at it. Then, she removed her pajama bottoms but kept her underwear on. She didn’t want to change her sheets once she reached orgasm but changing her underwear afterwards was no issue at all.

She lay back down on her bed, parting her legs and gently resting her hand on her groin over her underwear, teasing her slit as memories of that night with Cassie played in her mind.

It had started with kissing, passionate kissing with wandering hands. Before they’d even removed any clothes, her hands had been stroking through Cassie’s soft golden locks, down her well defined back and over her sensitive and supple breasts. She spent time focusing on Cassie’s breasts as she knew Cassie loved it when they were touched and played with. When she squeezed particularly hard Cassie moaned into their kiss.

Cassie’s hands had stayed mostly in her hair the longest, pulling slightly to make her join her lover in a glorious symphony of moans.

Remembering it vividly, Jacqui took her other hand up to her hair and pulled, which made her moan as if it was Cassie herself. She then took that hand to one of her breasts, and squeezed her nipple. She continued to do so as she stroked the line of her cunt, switching to the other breast when her nipple started hurting.

She wished Cassie was there with her. If she was, she would have taken her mouth to Cassie’s perfect breasts, her best friend becoming the image of beauty as she threw her head back and moaned.

For now though she’d have to rely on her memory, at least until Cassie got back to base.

Her mind recalled when their clothes finally came off in vivid detail. First, both of their shirts and her bra since Cassie decided to neglect wearing that piece. Then, off came Cassie’s combat pants along with her expensive underwear, leaving Cassie nude in her quarters.

That had left them both distracted, with Jacqui nearly forgetting to free herself of her own pants. She decided to leave her underwear on as they fell onto her bed, kissing passionately as hands wandered across naked muscles and skin.

She laid down and Cassie immediately knelt over her head, lowering her cunt down onto her face. Jacqui had started by licking her slit, making Cassie shiver in ecstasy above her. Then she’d focused on her clit, licking and sucking, making sure to secure Cassie’s rotating hips with strong hands, keeping the Cage steady as she devoured her sopping wet cunt.

Unable to take it anymore, Jacqui moved her hand into underwear, directly into her molten wet sex. She started by stroking that same line, making herself moan as she discovered how hot and wet the memory of sex with her oldest friend made her. 

Extremely aroused her mind flicked back to Cassie.

Before long her mouth was filled to the brim with Cage cum, it was the best thing she’d ever tasted and she gulped it all down like the needy whore she so desperately wanted to be for Cassie. 

Once it was all down her throat Cassie had maneuvered herself off of her and worshiped her way down her own body, loving every inch of her. She stripped her underwear off as she passed it, throwing it into the corner of the room with her other dirty clothes as it was practically ruined with how wet she was.

While scissoring their cunts was a favorite for both of them Cassie was still recovering from her wondrous orgasm, so she’d taken a finger and moved it inside her needy cunt, starting to fingerfuck her with pace. She rocked her hips into the invading digit, getting faster and louder when Cassie added another finger and used her other hand to pleasure her burning clit, it didn’t take her long to explode with a violent orgasm.

Still going through the aftershocks, she’d moved closer to Cassie, enjoying the wet pop her cunt made as Cassie’s fingers came free from the well of pleasure she’d drawn from.

They’d kissed for a while after that, taking it slow and soft as they began to build up for another round.

She was lost in her memory as she started fucking her own hand, gasping and moaning Cassie’s name as she grew closer and closer to a powerful orgasm. She sped up, her hand occasionally stroking her clit as she got faster and faster. Her mouth opened and a scream she couldn’t contain was pulled from her throat.

When she was done, she collapsed onto her bed, smiling. She’d go to the bathroom, wash her hands again and change her underwear shortly, for now all she wanted was to bask in the afterglow, wishing Cassie was curled into her chest like she always did after a night of passion, something she’d always found adorable about the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
